This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2001-1263, filed Jan. 17, 2001.
The present invention relates to a block assembly and, more particularly, to a block assembly for constructing a breakwater and dissipating waves.
Generally, a breakwater is a barrier, such as a seawall, for providing protection to a structure attached thereto, such as a shore, harbor or ship, from the force of waves washing thereupon. There are various classifications of breakwaters used for different applications depending on the wave properties and wave height, such as an upright breakwater, a composite breakwater, and a sloping-faced breakwater. Typically, breakwaters are formed from natural stones and pebbles having a uniform size. However, by absorbing the full impact and force of the waves, the breakwater may suffer erosion, damage or collapse over time. In addition, gathering and using natural stones causes environmental damage. Thus, artificial blocks having concave and convex surfaces are used to cover the breakwater and protect it from damage and to decrease wave power by breaking, reflecting and dissipating waves.
In the prior art, a Korean Patent Application No. 99-9345 by Yang entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-leg Wave Dissipating Block for Covering Breakwaterxe2x80x9d, teaches and discloses a wave dissipating block for use with a breakwater. The block includes a cylindrical body having lump columns and branch columns disposed thereon and being perpendicularly and radially projected therefrom. However, the branch columns are disposed so as to be narrowly spaced from each other and project perpendicularly from the cylindrical body, thereby causing the wave dissipation to be limited.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of the problems described above.
The purpose of the present invention is to solve one or more of the problems described above and to maximize wave dissipating effect regardless of wave status.
In one aspect of the invention, a wave dissipating block assembly for covering a sea-facing surface of a breakwater includes a cylindrical body, lump legs each having a longitudinally tapered surface and perpendicularly and radially projecting therefrom as a couple, at a designated distance from each other and at an angle, between each couple, branch legs formed as a couple, being disposed on the cylindrical body and perpendicularly and radially projecting therefrom, with each of the branch legs having a first diameter, circular bases perpendicularly disposed on the cylindrical body with the branch legs cylindrically and concentrically projecting therefrom and disposed on the circular base with each circular base having a second diameter.